sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Φορτιακή Κβαντοποίηση
Κβαντικοποίησις Φορτίου charge Quantization - Μία διαδικασία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Κβαντοποίηση" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "κβάντο". Εισαγωγή Charge quantization is the principle that the charge of any object is an integer multiple of the elementary charge. Thus, an object's charge can be exactly 0 e'', or exactly 1 ''e, −1 e'', 2 ''e, etc., but not, say, e'', or −3.8 ''e, etc. (There may be exceptions to this statement, depending on how "object" is defined; see below.) This is the reason for the terminology "elementary charge": it is meant to imply that it is an indivisible unit of charge. Charges less than an elementary charge There are two known sorts of exceptions to the indivisibility of the elementary charge: quarks and quasiparticles. - Quarks, first posited in the 1960s, have quantized charge, but the charge is quantized into multiples of 1⁄3 e''. However, quarks cannot be seen as isolated particles; they exist only in groupings, and stable groupings of quarks (such as a proton, which consists of three quarks) all have charges that are integer multiples of ''e. For this reason, either 1 e'' or 1⁄3 ''e can be justifiably considered to be "the quantum of charge", depending on the context. This charge commensurability, "charge quantization", has partially motivated Grand unified Theories. - Quasiparticles are not particles as such, but rather an emergent entity in a complex material system that behaves like a particle. In 1982 Robert Laughlin explained the fractional quantum Hall effect by postulating the existence of fractionally-charged quasiparticles. This theory is now widely accepted, but this is not considered to be a violation of the principle of charge quantization, since quasiparticles are not elementary particles. What is the quantum of charge? All known elementary particles, including quarks, have charges that are integer multiples of e''. Therefore, one can say that the "quantum of charge" is ''e. In this case, one says that the "elementary charge" is three times as large as the "quantum of charge". On the other hand, all isolatable particles have charges that are integer multiples of e''. (Quarks cannot be isolated: they only exist in collective states like protons that have total charges that are integer multiples of ''e.) Therefore, one can say that the "quantum of charge" is e'', with the proviso that quarks are not to be included. In this case, "elementary charge" would be synonymous with the "quantum of charge". In fact, both terminologies are used.''Q is for Quantum, by John R. Gribbin, Mary Gribbin, Jonathan Gribbin, page 296, Web link For this reason, phrases like "the quantum of charge" or "the indivisible unit of charge" can be ambiguous, unless further specification is given. On the other hand, the term "elementary charge" is unambiguous: it universally refers to a quantity of charge equal to that of a proton. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Γεωμετρική Κβαντοποίηση *κανονικοποίηση *επανακανονικοποίηση * Φυσική Κβαντοποίηση *** Κβαντοποίηση Dirac *** Κβαντοποίηση Weyl *** Κβαντοποίηση Connes ** Canonical quantization ** Geometric quantization * Discrete spectrum, or otherwise discrete quantity ** Spatial quantization ** Charge quantization Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Κβαντικές Διαδικασίες